dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard World Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-fifth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Wizard World' *Cold winds stir around the hallowed halls of the greatest magical school in all of the Wizard World! Dracostorious Academy is at the forefront of arcane education, and its students are among the brightest of their generation. But fame and normality rarely go hand-in-hand, and trouble would be brewing for the students once more... *Up to their usual hijinks, the Weasel Dragons were playing in the courtyard, skipping class, and causing their regular ruckus. Much to their dismay, they didn't seem to be getting anyone's attention that day. They decided that the best prank they could pull would be to find a Magic Mirror and use it to enchant the entire school! *The playful Weasel Dragons danced their way down into the deepest vaults of the most forbidden part of the school to find the Magic Mirror. Lost in the catacombs, they came upon a charred chalice contained within glass. "Cool!" yelled on of the Weasel Dragons as he opened the case and grabbed the Charred Chalice... *Out from the erupting flames of the Charred Chalice flew an Ashfeather Dragon! The force of its flames knocked the students down as it burned its way through the school! Before anyone knew what was going on, the vaults were smoking up, and not long after the famed Dracostorious Library was caught in flame! *The pandemonium was widespread, and the comotion awoke the grumpy school headmaster, Grumblesnore Dragon! With a surprising speed for a dragon so old, he flew down to the vaults to find who set his Ashfeather Dragon free. He saw the troublemakers emerging from the vaults with their just desserts, and saw to punish them further. They would help him contain this mess before it spread to the whole school! *First thing was they needed to get the Magic Mirror to contain the arcane flames of the Ashfeather Dragon. Grumblesnore grabbed his Spellbook and enlisted the trouble makers to cast a spell on the largest mirror in the school to enchant it! However, even though they created the Magic Mirror, they had no idea how to entrap the Ashfeather! *Seemingly out of nowhere, an erudite Compassion Dragon stalked her way into the scene. The Compassion Dragon was the brightest mage in the Wizard World, and had quite the clever plot to save Dracostorious Academy! Now that they had the mirror and a plan, they moved to the library where the flames were strongest! *Given the courage to protect her friends, Compassion Dragon was fearless in the face of the blaze! Compassion Dragon made her way to her favorite hearth in the end of the library. There she sat next to the cold fire-place, perhaps the only part of the library that was not caught in flame. She looked back at herself and waited for the ashfeather dragon to take the bait! *Deep in the conflagration of the library, Grumblesnore let off a booming spell intended to root the Ashfeather Dragon from flaming shelves. Compassion Dragon let off a feline yawn, making sure to be seen. Ashfeather Dragon saw this sudden movement and noticed the hearth behind her, which would make perfect shelter from Grumblesnore's spells! Ashfeather flew at full speed into the hearth, but at the last second the Weasel Dragons activated their trap spell! Ashfeather did not actually see the hearth, but the reflection of it in the Magic Mirror! *All according to Compassion Dragon's plan, the Ashfeather flew right into the mirror! With the Ashfeather contained within the bounds of the mirror, Grumblesnore directed all the flames back towards their source, now trapped within the mirror. With the library saved and nobody hurt, the entire school pitched in to rebuild the library! With the Weasel Dragons in detention and Compassion Dragon reading by herself once more, peace had returned to Dracostorious Academy. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on November 2, 2018 and ended on November 12, 2018. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event